In installing return type curtain rods on hangers having gusset plates and upwardly projecting fingers, it is normally necessary to raise the main bar of the rod a substantial distance to a sharp angle with respect to the wall in order to permit the finger to enter a hole in the upper flange of the rod and the lower flange to clear the outer camming edge of the gusset plate.
In many contemporary installations, interior decorators would like to have the rod close to the ceiling line, but it is impossible to position the rod any closer than the distance required to turn up the main bar of the rod.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a return type curtain rod that can be installed with only a fraction of an inch clearance between the ceiling and the top edge of the upwardly projecting finger of the hanger bracket. Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description.